4 Days Sick
by CatherineStokes
Summary: Catherine's sick and Vartann takes care of her. C/V


Title: 4 Sick Days

Author: CatherineStokes

Summary: Catherine's sick and Vartann takes care of her. C/V

Dedication: For Sharon. I hope you like this :) & a huge thank you to Heather for looking over this, I hope you liked it too :)

AN: I don't own any of the characters.

/

She slowly began to cough, She figured something was in her throat, then it felt like her nose was stuffed up, and then it slowly began downhill from there. The cough, the sneezing, the sore throat. She hated to admit it, but Catherine Willows was sick.

The next day she woke up, she was consistantly sneezing two to three times in a row a second.

Her throat hurt so much along with a cough she swore was catching her throat on fire.

She had to cancel, not one, not two, not three, but four dates with Lou. She was sure he was either mad at her or really patient with her by now.

He seemed to understand on the phone, but she figured that he thought she was trying to get out of the dates.

Catherine stayed at home for the 4th day in a row. She was confined to her bed as she rolled to her side, when she heard a knock at the door.

She groaned and hid her head into the pillow.

The last thing Catherine Willows wanted to do was get up and go answer the door.

If it was work, they can kiss her ass, no way in hell she was getting up out of the bed for work drama.

She heard the door knocking getting louder, and thought to herself, "I'm going to kill whoever that is".

She raised up off the bed and walked into the living room and then to the door.

She opened up the door, ready to tell whoever it was off, when she saw red roses in a clear vase covering the head of the person.

She was about to say 'huh' when the person removed the flowers, to reveal Lou.

He smiled up at her, "Hey beautiful."

Catherine stared at him, She was far from the beautiful. "Now I know your lying."

Vartann laughed as Catherine, moved over with a smile on her face, to let him in.

He walked into her house, and put the flowers up on the kitchen counter. "I came over to check on you. You still not feeling well?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, she had a cocky comeback but since he did come all this way and brought flowers, she let it go. "No"

Lou smiled, "I've got just the thing, Go back to bed, and I'll be in there in a minute."

Catherine smirked, "What? Are you going to dance for me? And I don't think sex is going to make me feel better,just yet."

Lou laughed again, "Dancing could be arranged, and I'm not talking about sex, now go on to the bedroom."

Catherine mumbled under her breath, as she walked into her bedroom.

She entered the bedroom, and laid down on the bed.

A few minutes later, Lou came into the bedroom carrying a tray. It had tissues, a few rented movies, a cup of tea, a book, her favorite magazines, and a bowl of chicken broth soup, and some medicine.

She groaned at the medicine part. She was not looking forward to that, but everything else, she couldn't help but smile at. Catherine Willows was used to taking care of everyone else, but someone taking care of her, was a new thing for her. She had to admit, she was excited. And she had to laugh, he picked some chick flicks.

He sat the tray down in front of her and handed her a spoon. He made her take a few medicines first, and then he told her to drink the tea and eat what bit of the soup she could.

While she was doing that, he popped in one of the movies he had rented her into the blu-ray player that Lindsay had gotten her for Christmas.

He came back to the bed, put the tray over on the dresser, and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her, he touched the remote to began the movie. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled up against him.

She grabbed the tissues, not only to prevent from sneezing and coughing all over him, but for the sad chick flick moments.

During the movie, she swore that he used more tissues than she did. It was nice to see him getting into the movie. And she had to admit, she was feeling alot better, having him there to take care of her.


End file.
